Birthday Wishes
by thetwistedcelestials
Summary: It's Stiles' birthday, which happens to be on Halloween. He celebrates with homework, trick-or-treaters, and his best friend. A meandering PWP, with a little Danny/Stiles and Scott/Alison, plus a dollop of pre-bite friendship.  A Halloween Fest entry.


Title: Birthday wishes

Summary: It's Stiles' birthday, which happens to be on Halloween. He celebrates with a quiet evening of homework, trick-or-treaters, and banter with his best friend. A meandering plot-what-plot, with a little Danny/Stiles and Scott/Alison, plus a dollop of pre-bite Scott and Stiles friendship. A Teen Wolf Halloween Fest entry.

Author's note: Nothing too original or exciting, but I like friendship pieces, so enjoy if you do too. I would appreciate constructive criticism. Out-of-character? Poor pacing? Too little plot? Let me know.

Disclaimer: _Teen Wolf_, "Star Trek", Batman, Spider-man, and the _Discworld _series and their affiliated materials are all the property of their respective owners (not me).

* * *

><p>"Thank you!" "Thanks mister." "Thank you!"<p>

Stiles waved happily at the chorus of "Thank you's" from the trick-or-treaters, closing the door behind them.

Scott grinned at his best friend. Ever since they had stopped trick-or-treating, Stiles had convinced Scott to stay in and hand out candy with him. They were "taking their turn, passing on a legacy" according to Stiles. He tossed Stiles another soda before taking a sip of his own.

Stiles nodded in thanks, flopping back down on the couch to the ongoing horror movie. "So, what're we watching again?"

Scott shrugged. "Something about aliens, a masked killer, and a ramshackle team of teen misfits in space, fighting for their lives." He considered the movie playing on the TV. "Actually, none of those characters seem familiar. Hm…you know, I think this might be a different movie than we started with."

Stiles barked out a laugh. "Jeez, I thought I was supposed to be the one that had problems concentrating."

Scott laughed at himself. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. But, speaking of concentrating…" Scott trailed-off, waving a hand at the homework the two boys had spread out in front of them. "Shall we?"

Stiles groaned, but picked-up his pencil to tackle his history paper again. Scott grinned, turning back to his calculus book.

* * *

><p>"I'm Batman!"<p>

"No, _I'm _Batman. You're just a…a copycat wannabe."

"Nuh-uh! I'm Batman! You're all old and wrinkly and stuff. So you can't be Batman."

Stiles laughed, holding up his hands. "Well, I think you're both Batman. Chris is the first Batman, so he has lots of tricks and knowhow to use to take out the bad guys, right?" Both the kids nodded wondering where Stiles is going.

"Well, even the Batman has to, uh, come up with new tricks eventually. So, after he gets older, he starts training an heir. That's you, Sam," Stiles continued, pointing at the younger boy. "So, you gotta help each other. Since Chris is older, he knows a lot more stuff about being the Batman, right? So you take care of Sam. But Sam is younger, so he can help you think of _new _tricks_._ And Sam, you should listen to your older brother, because he's been fought the bad guys for longer, so he can teach you a lot. Right, guys?"

Both boys nodded slowly, letting this idea sink in. Then they grinned at each other, before running off and shouting about how they were going to team up and kick bad guy butt together. They were a cute pair, one dressed in a classic Batman costume and the other in the more sleek _Batman Beyond_ costume

"Thanks Stiles," their mother said, sighing in relief. "I was afraid they were going to be arguing about that all night long."

Stiles grinned. "No problem, Mrs. P. I'm glad my geeky knowledge came in handy tonight. Do you want something to help you through the night?" He offered the bowl of candy to her.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Stiles. I think the boys are going to have plenty to share. Have a good night."

"Thanks. You too! Take care!" Smiling, he closed the door as Mrs. Peterson followed her two boys to the next house.

Stiles headed back to the kitchen, where Scott was leveling a cup of flour. Without looking up, Scott started teasing his best friend.

"You're such a suck-up."

Stiles laughed. "Hey, you're just jealous 'cause I'm way more charming than you'll ever be."

"Yeah and _why_ would I want to be charming Mrs. Peterson?" Scott poured the flour into a mixing bowl and started measuring the second.

"Not just Mrs. P. _All_ parents. So when Lydia finally comes around and introduces me to her parents, I'll sweep them off their feet."

Scott scoffed at that. "Yeah, _when_ she comes around. How long has it been?"

"Hey! I'm just taking it slow. Don't want to go full throttle on Lydia. If I crank up the charm too much, she might get whiplash from dumping Jackson so fast."

Scott laughed at Stiles' endless optimism. Shaking his head, he poured the last of the flour into the mixing bowl. "Well, you're pretty good with kids anyway. How do you know them again?"

Stiles poured in the salt and started measuring the cocoa powder. _Mmm, special Stiles' birthday cake_. "Huh? Oh, the Petersons? I've been babysitting Chris and Sam."

"I gotta say, I'm kind of surprised at how good you are with kids. You might make a decent father after all." Scott patted his friend on the shoulder, heading to the fridge for the eggs and milk. "Maybe you could bring that up as a selling point to Lydia."

Stiles nodded, considering the idea. "Yeah. Lydia seems like the type of girl who's going to want kids. It'd be a waste of great genes if we didn't. Hey, what should we name our kids do you think?" He finished sifting the dry ingredients together.

"Well, you could continue your family tradition of naming kids after their maternal grandfather." Scott cracked the eggs into a bowl, with the milk and vanilla extract. He handed the bowl to Stiles.

Stiles snorted. "Right, because that worked so well for me. Still can't find anyone who can pronounce my name properly." Stiles turned on the mixer, blending the wet ingredients together.

Scott grinned at his friend. "Hey, I almost got it right. After a bit of coaching. What should I set the oven to?" Scott pulled out the pizza from the oven and adjusted the temperature.

"350, please. Tch, yeah, and then you suggested I change it." Stiles sifted the dry ingredients again, into the egg and milk mix.

"Looks like the pizza's done. Well, you kept complaining about it."

"True, true…and Stiles does work pretty well. Hm…I wonder what Lydia's parents are named." The pan buttered, he started pouring in the batter.

"Wow, I'm surprised you don't know that." Scott leaned over, getting a taste of the batter. "Mmm, chocolate."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stiles threw a marshmallow at his friend. Scott just caught it and stuck it in his mouth. "Spoiling your appetite. I might be in love with Lydia soon-to-be-Stilinski-Martin, but I'm not obsessed."

Scott gave him a disbelieving look before slicing their take-and-bake pizza.

"Okay, well, not totally obsessed. But, gah, she's just amazing. Did you know she's in the top one percent of our class?" Stiles slid the cake into the oven and set a timer.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! Heck I bet I'm one of the only people who even knows that. I mean, you have advanced calculus with her. Didn't you ever think that was odd?" Stiles turned away from the oven to face his friend, snagging a slice of pizza. "Mmm, piz-za."

"Hm…I guess I never really thought about it." Scott picked up the rest of the pizza and an oven mitt and headed to the dining room table.

* * *

><p>Scott groaned from where he lay on the couch. What kind of world did he live in that assigned so much homework? "Unnngh. Homework."<p>

Stiles just grinned, shaking his head and taking another bite of pizza. "Cake should almost be ready to frost, right? Want to take another break?"

Scott rolled off the couch slowly. With a sigh, he stood up and stretched. "Yeah. Man, I wish something exciting would happen in this town. The most exciting thing that's ever happened was, like, the burglary at the pizza shack last year. And we're still talking about it!"

"Yeah. But I have to say that if not having excitement keeps my dad out of trouble, I'm kind of for it." Stiles replied, checking his phone. Scott walked into the kitchen, where the cooling cake waited. "Speaking of...Hey Scott! Do you need help with frosting the cake?"

Scott reappeared in the doorway to the kitchen, frosting knife in hand. "What?"

Stiles waved his phone in the air. "Dad's calling. Do you need help in there or can I…?"

Scott waved the offer of help away. "Nah, take your call, let your dad know we're not getting into any trouble. It's you birthday cake after all, so I should be the one to decorate it."

Scott turned away, heading back to the cake. He applied another generous scoop of frosting onto the cooled cake and started spreading it around.

_I know Stiles has a point. It's probably good that there isn't too much interesting stuff going on to keep the Sheriff busy and all. But still, it'd be nice if _something _happened._

Another scoop of frosting should do it. And then the marshmallows and chocolate candies.

_Jeez, Stiles likes his sugar. How many times have we made this cake together now? Dang. It'd be nice if something changed in this town. Like…if we actually got in a game for once. But Coach Finstock just won't let us._

Scott let his mind wander, idly imagining what his life might be like. If he didn't have asthma, maybe he could actually play in a game. He was a decent forward and he knew he practiced more than a lot of the starting players. Maybe he would surprise everyone. Get a few good shots in. Scott snorted to himself.

_Yeah, if only Jackson didn't hog the ball all the time._ _Oh well. Some guys grow out of their asthma. Maybe mine'll go away soon. And then we'll see whether Jackson can learn some teamwork._

Scott imagined what it might feel like, to play in a game: lights shining down, adrenaline rushing through his veins, crowds cheering him on. He was light on his feet, agile. He would get the ball, the clock ticking down, dodge an opposing player, and check another. Stiles would have his back and clear a path to the goal, just as they had practiced. Scott would lift his stick, feint left and distract the goalie, throwing the ball in just as the buzzer rang.

"Right, and then I'll sweep the awesomely pretty girl off her feet and we'll ride into the sunset." Scott snorted at himself. "I've been watching way too many teen movies."

"Talking to yourself? I've heard that's a sign of madness. Feeling the full moon, dude?" Stiles walked back into the kitchen, watching the cake hungrily. "It's looking good. Are we going to do the whole candles and singing bit or can I just grab a spoon and dig in?"

Scott moved to block Stiles and his rather predatory look from attacking the cake. "No, candles and singing first. It's _tradition_." He purposely exaggerated the last word, ignoring his friend's equally exaggerated pout. Scott handed the birthday boy eight of the candles and started putting in the other eight.

"And one extra for good luck," he said, putting in the seventeenth and lighting it.

Stiles grinned, looking at the lit candles and listening to Scott's out-of-tune singing. What to wish for this year?

"~Happy…Birth-day…toooo-ooo….youuuuu~! Make a wish!"

Stiles considered the cake and his best friend, before he closed his eyes and blowig the candles out.

* * *

><p>Stiles opened his eyes after blowing out the eighteen candles. "Seriously, clapping? Are you really clapping?" He couldn't help but return his best friend's grin though.<p>

"What'd you wish for Stiles?"

"Well, if I tell you that, it won't come true."

"Aw, you're no fun. Well, time for birthday kisses!"

"Birthday wha-?"

Stiles felt a pair of lips on either of his cheek. He smiled, blushing a little at Scott to his right and Alison to his left. "Aw, jeez guys, you're making me blush." Alison giggled prettily at that. "So that's, two. Don't I get a few more?"

A pair of strong hands grasped the birthday boy's waist, turning him around to face a familiar smile. "As your boyfriend, I'll take care of those ones."

Stiles grinned up at his (finally!) boyfriend Danny, who began showering him with kisses: eyes, nose, forehead, cheeks, and chin. Stiles scrunched his face in pleasure under the assault. Danny tilted Stiles' chin up, his wonderfully mischievous smile on full blast. "And one more for good luck…"

The taller teen leaned down to capture Stiles' lips, pulling them closer. Stiles responded to the familiar feel, opening his mouth slightly to capture his boyfriend's bottom lip between his own, arms wrapping them together. Danny's deepened the kiss, teasing Stiles, their tongues tangling playfully. Stiles smiled into the kiss, a warm heat growing in his belly and running along his limbs. The warmth of the hands on his waist inspired _interesting_ thoughts and, damn, Danny had a talented mouth. Stiles leaned in more, wanting to deepen the kiss, losing himself in the other boy…

Alison whistled at them.

"That's my boy!" Scott added with a laugh.

Stiles broke the kiss reluctantly, his face flushed from both embarrassment and the kiss. He had forgotten about his friends. Friends, who had been watching Stiles stick his tongue down Danny's throat. He waved his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay! Enough with the cat-calling! Let's eat cake!"

Scott grinned widely at him and Alison giggled. Stiles gave Danny a sideways glance, gratified to see the faintest blush on his cheeks too. At least he was not the only one embarrassed (or affected by the kiss). The doorbell rang, so Danny headed to the give out the candy while Alison headed into the kitchen for some plates.

Stiles considered the boy in front of him. He had changed in the last year; certainly wouldn't have shared in the birthday kisses a year ago. Scott was more confident now and maybe a little more content. Stiles grinned at Scott, as the other boy cut the cake, the tip of his tongue sticking out just a bit in concentration.

"You know, last year, I wished that something interesting would happen in Beacon Hills."

Scott glanced at him, eyebrow raised. "You think your wish led to the werewolf business?"

The birthday boy had to smile at how quickly Scott caught onto his thought patterns. At least they could still finish each other's sentences. "I don't know. Maybe? I mean, there might be some significance to having a birthday on 'All Hallow's Eve.'" Stiles shrugged.

Danny called Stiles to the door before Scott had a chance to respond. "Hey, Stiles, Batman and Spider-man here want your opinion on something. And Mrs. Peterson wants to wish you a happy birthday."

Stiles grinned. "My awesome knowledge of all things geeky is needed."

* * *

><p>"Stiles…this cake is…"<p>

"Delicious? Awesome? Wonderful? The best thing you've ever tasted? I know, that's what I think every year." Stiles grinned as he took another giant bite. He rolled the cake around his tongue, humming in pleasure. _Why don't I eat this more often…? Oh yeah, the morning after kind of sucks. But sooo worth it…_

Danny and Alison looked at their significantly smaller slices of the birthday cake, a candy-studded monstrosity still oozing with warm chocolate syrup. The marshmallows had gotten the toasted treatment in the oven and their caramelized mass melted over the cake. They weren't really sure where to start. Scott ate his own piece without too much concern, having gotten used to Stiles' birthday cakes. He hoped his werewolf metabolism would be up to the challenge.

Alison bravely took her first bite. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Wow…this is good. But I think I'm going need some milk."

"And a shot of insulin…" Danny added, biting into his own slice.

Stiles chose to ignore the remark, taking another bite of his cake before heading to the kitchen to get milk. He was feeling generous, so he even poured from the jug of milk he didn't habitually drink out of.

As he walked back with the milk, he pondered the changes Scott had gone through_. If he had to go back, would he change the way things were?_ Stiles paused in the doorway, looking at Scott grinning as Alison leaned over to kiss a little smudge of chocolate on his face. _Does he mind, now?_ Stiles watched his friend, tried to look for the fear that had hid beneath the skin those first few months. He was relieved that he couldn't find it, not right now.

Scott looked up at him, his head tilted in question. Stiles shrugged his shoulders back, walking into the room.

"Do you really think that your birthday wish last year caused all the werewolf stuff?" Stiles finished handing out the milk before he looked up at Scott's question.

"Huh?"

Alison and Danny also looked confused. "What birthday wish? And why would it have caused the werewolf stuff?" They both looked at Stiles.

He shrugged sheepishly. "I dunno, I was just thinking about my last birthday, when I wished that something interesting would happen in Beacon Hills. Scott used to complain about how boring it was. And I thought, you know, maybe there's something special about having a birthday on All Hallow's Eve."

The considered this for a moment.

"That could make sense." Alison started. "I mean, it's like that black Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, at the end, when it starts shifting the past around to reach a future it wants. I guess, if your wish could do something, moved events a little."

Danny shook his head. "But what about the limited flexibility of time? I mean, when you think about organizations that police time, like on Star Trek. Time isn't linear right? It's four-dimensional or something, so the future, in a way, is already there and can reach back. So, like, the Prime Directive would work to prevent changes like that from occurring."

Stiles leaned over to his boyfriend. "Have I told you how awesome it is when you geek out? Because it is so awesome." Danny grinned, giving Stiles a kiss.

"But how can they change the past if that's their past? How would they know to change it? They would have to be omniscient to time, like the Guide was." Alison responded, "aww-ing" to herself about how cute they were together.

Scott jumped in. "But, there's stuff like the History Monks. Like, they're shielded outside of time in their own loop, so they can look from the outside and know when things are off-kilter, even though they aren't omniscient."

"_Thief of Time_, right? Great book. Did he write any sequels?" Stiles added.

"And the History Monks _have_ changed time. Like, didn't one of the History Monks make some giant changes in one of the books? And no, I don't think there's a sequel. But I think _Small Gods_ is kind of like a prequel." Alison replied.

"Oooh, I need to read that one. Could I borrow it?" Stiles jumped in again.

Danny nodded absently. "Sure. Just don't bend the spine. Anyways, the monks are just outside of the main timeline, because time isn't linear. But time does resist being changed, so a wish, even if it had some power, wouldn't be able to change the past."

"What about the future? The bite didn't happen for a while after Stiles' made the wish. Unless we're assuming a pre-determined future, it's like the wish could have altered events a little. Enough, anyways, that Stiles and me crossed paths with werewolves."

"So basically, you're saying that this whole werewolf mess is Stiles fault."

"Wha-…HEY!"

Danny laughed, pulling his boyfriend onto his lap. Said boyfriend was just so damn cute when he pouted. "I'm just kidding Stiles." The pouting continued, so Danny just kissed his neck and held the teen close.

Scott and Alison smiled at the two of them.

"You guys are seriously adorable. But, no, I'm not blaming Stiles. And it's not like I'm complaining about how things have turned out for us." Scott scooted closer to Alison, interlacing his fingers with hers. "I'm really, really glad."

Alison gave Scott a soft smile, glowing a little. The teens sat quietly, enjoying the moment between them.

* * *

><p>Scott and Stiles hugged their significant others and friends good night. Alison was driving Danny home; as cool as Stiles dad was with Stiles dating a guy (especially the whole "not being able to get pregnant" part), he wasn't going to let Stiles' boyfriend sleep over. Scott headed back into the living room, picking up the dishes and heading to the kitchen.<p>

Stiles followed. "So, what's next? You tired?"

Scott shook his head, dropping the dishes off at the sink. "Nah, not really. You?"

Stiles grinned. "Nope! Stiles' special birthday cake has me in its grip! Cheesy horror movie marathon?"

"You're on."

The started some popcorn and grabbed what remained of the pizza before going into the living room. Scott started the movie, while Stiles went back into the kitchen for the popcorn and soda.

"It was nice to spend time with Alison and Danny." Scott shrugged, a little sheepish. "But I'm glad we get to hang out and watch movies, like we used to too."

Stiles smiled. He had smiled a lot tonight. "Yeah, me too." He pulled Scott into a tight hug and then punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Now, enough with the mushy stuff."

Scott grinned, shaking his head at his friend. They plopped themselves down on the couch, munching on the pizza as the first chords of the movie came on. Stiles glanced at his friend, a warm feeling stealing over him as he saw Scott relax. He made a note, though, to research possible influences of a Halloween birthday.

_Who knows, maybe this year's wish will come true too._


End file.
